Revolver
by GoodMorningSunshine55
Summary: Thirteen Revolver ficlets... Followup to my White Album peice. Please review! Better than it sounds!


**1. Taxman**

George couldn't understand why he had to be where he was, in a plain white room while men in suits took his money without his consent. And he quickly let his mind wander away from reality, into a world of music where anything was possible, and where he could make whatever he wanted of the men in suits that sat across the table.

**2. Eleanor Rigby**

From the front of the church, Paul could see the man in the pastor uniform patting the dirt onto the fresh grave. He could see as he made the sign of the cross and walked off, but there were no mourners saying their last goodbyes. He quietly made his way to the headstone and read the sloppy inscription. "I promise you won't be forgotten," he said quietly, before leaving once again.

**3. I'm Only Sleeping**

John simply would not get up. No matter what Paul tried in order to wake him, it didn't work. "John," he said, shaking his shoulders. "Get up!"

He did nothing in response except roll over. Paul sighed and left the room- ten minutes, he decided, ten minutes before I pour the water.

**4. Love You To**

Perhaps it had been a bad idea to let George bring in all the Indians. Perhaps Paul was right that it would disrupt the album. But as Ringo, through the thick glass of the recording booth, could see George plucking his sitar in perfect harmony, he realized he would never do anything to ruin the smile on his best friend's face.

**5. Here, There, and Everywhere**

Paul wished Jane was here with him. Life, it seemed, was bittersweet without her, like the empty pages between chapters of a book. He softly strummed a chord in E, and made a wish for company- for George or John or Ringo or Jane or anybody. For Paul wasn't really the kind of person who could be alone for all too long without getting lonely.

**6. Yellow Submarine**

Everyone  
had gone to bed, except for Paul, who walked slowly around his home, straightening up the last dregs of a party well spent. He bent down to pick up John's notebook and found not words, but pages upon pages of drawings on the yellow-tinted paper.

And they were all of submarines.

**7. She Said She Said**

What the hell did Peter Fonda know about death? John hated it how people were so conceited that they thought they understood things they couldn't possibly understand. And, not caring who he offended or what others thought of him, John got up and stalked off. He was glad when he saw the rest of his friends following him.

**8. Good Day Sunshine**

The bright, cheery sound of vaudeville invaded Ringo's mind as he sat in front of the Las Vegas hotel and smoked a cigarette, letting the smoke drift through a mind. The bright lights accosted him, and the music pulsated louder every second. Somewhere beside him, Paul said "I could get used to this."

Ringo just nodded, secretly wishing for Liverpool.

**9. And Your Bird Can Sing**

George scowled at the man in front of him, the effects of the drugs bending the world around him. "You don't understand me," he growled.

"Of course I understand you," said John flippantly through the colorful hazel of LSD.

"Yeah right," said George as he walked out angrily. Before left however, he added, "And your bird can sing!"

**10. For No One**

John could see it, even if Paul couldn't. As Jane kissed her boyfriend goodbye and stepped in her car, John couldn't see the loving gleam in her eyes that he saw in Paul's when the two of them looked at each other. And he wondered if he should tell his best friend that all his love was in vain.

**11. Doctor Robert**

Ringo was nervous about meeting this man, who was selling the drugs to John and George, especially as he walked down the path to his house. However, for all they talked about him, he couldn't be all that bad, and the drugs couldn't really hurt- right?

Right?

**12. I Want To Tell You**

He often wondered why he couldn't write like John and Paul did. Ringo may be fine with just singing his fair share, but George wanted to write- he had so many ideas that built themselves up in his head and avalanched down when they became too numerous. But he simply couldn't find a way to express them.

**13. Got To Get You Into My Life**

Paul wrinkled his nose in disgust at the small tab in front of him. "Just once," wheedled George.

From somewhere in the background, John added, "It's fantastic" as he smiled intently at a light fixture.

"Fine," snapped Paul, snatching the LSD from George. "But just to shut you two up."

And, as he put it in his mouth, the world exploded into psychedelic wonder.

**14. Tomorrow Never Knows**

It was so great. The world around him bended and exploded into splashes of color and shards of glass. Good trip or bad, it didn't really matter, the effect was still the same. It was a feeling that John thought everyone should experience, and he knew exactly how to do that.


End file.
